Ocean Tempest
Waves lapped upon the beach shore. Heavy gusts blew, as Oushan dipped his hand into the waters, letting his chakra flow throughout it, letting it go and replenish. He enjoyed the pleasure of being in his natural element. The sun was out on this day, and he was loving every second of it. The sand crunched on his feet, as he searched the beach for threats, to stop him from enjoying this day. Treading through the nearby shallows of rocky outcrop, Uranaisha Areru heaved himself up onto the rocks, facing the late sunrise that declared morning. He knew that he had to get back to the Areru soon, but for the moment, he decided to content himself with watching the water lap at the rocks. Oushan took a rock and flung it into the water, causing a giant ripple and sprout of water. Content, he stood, twirling his staff into the water, and looking over his shoulder, finding a stranger up upon rocks near him, to his surprise. Yawning, Uranaisha looked further down to the outcrops end, where the rocks disappear and the water will begin. Deciding that it was probably time to head back, Uranaisha got up, though not before noticing a young man standing in the water closer to shore. Curious, Uranaisha approached the man, skillfully jumping into the water with less than a ripple. "So, may I ask who I owe this acquaintance too?" Uranaisha asked the man, sticking his hand out to shake hands with him. Oushan took the man's hand. "Oushan, master naval warrior. And you are?" Uranaisha shook hands with him, "Uranaisha, clan leader of the Areru, what are you doing around in these parts?" "Just in my element I'd say, have a bit of time before I'm required back at sea. Thought I'd sightsee." Oushan said. "You?" "Nothing much, just out to see the sights and relax a bit before heading back for breakfast," replied Uranaisha. "I figured that sitting by the ocean would be a good place to clear my head and think," trailing off for a bit, Uranaisha turned to go before turning back once more. "Would you care to join me and my clan for breakfast?" he asked. "I would, but sorry, I cannot. Not that much time I'm afraid." "Shame," said Uranaisha, "Is there someplace that you are urgently needed, or can you spare a little time for a short battle?" "Sure. I'll see what time I can spare. Not necessarily going to go full out either, just so know, as I'm going back to my job. Well I'll try not to. But I want to see what you can do." "Hmph, well I guess I'll start things off, Wind Release: Twister Shot!" as Uranaisha sent a twister made of wind in Oushan's direction. Meanwhile, he focused in on the beach, looking for any hidden metallic items that he could magnetize. Oushan took his staff, and formed a flat disk of water. Water Release: Water Mirror Technique! The disk reflected the attack back at the man. "Hmph....a Water Release user," thought Uranaisha as he saw his attack canceled out, however, he had found what he needed below the sandy surface, as a couple of easily magnetized objects appeared on his radar. Pressing his palm on to the ground, he began the Great Field of Magnets technique, slowly magnetizing the sandy shores. "Now let's see if he can figure a way around this, I hope he didn't decide to bring metallic weapons," thought Uranaisha as he created a couple of beasts to assault Oushan with. "Woah," Oushan stated surprise as he saw the lightning coming towards him. Knowing his water techniques wouldn't have much effect on the Lightning Style, he quickly did something he knew could work. He activated the Brine Body Flicker Technique, allowing himself to move far behind Uranaisha quickly, leaving a mass of brine to be shocked by the electricity. "Well, aren't we light on our feet?" said Uranaisha said, as he threw several magnetized shuriken and wind shuriken in the direction of Oushan. Carefully positioning himself near the water, Uranaisha began building up and electric charge in his lungs and body. Oushan dodged the regular shuriken, and got grazed by the wind ones, getting various cuts on his arms, as they were invisible to him. Oushan, wanting to control the situation, took out a cotainer, dropping Brine into the sand of the beach. He then looked to the sky, as it was still windy, letting brine fly on the gusts, spreading it across the whole beach. Oushan focused his chakra, and got out his staff. Hmmm....he's faster than I thought as Uranaisha began conducting water from the nearby sea, lifting it up and mixing it with his built up lightning. "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" yelled Uranaisha, raining down several bolts of lightning on the beach. As this progressed Uranaisha created a couple more wind shuriken to throw into the mix, while keeping careful tabs on his chakra levels. Oushan slammed his hands to the ground, creating an effective shield of brine, to block the incoming water and lightning mass. But it could only withstand the lightning, and Oushan got pushed back by the water, and grazed by the wind shuriken again. This made Oushan fall back away from Uranaisha, surrounded by damp brine, and water and sand mix. Using his already spread brine as a medium, he began converting the sand into brine itself. Interesting, a brine release user thought Uranaisha. I wonder if its a KG. Noticing Oushan beginning to convert the sand into brine, Uranaisha took the time to concentrate the wind gusts surrounding him before releasing them in the form of a powerful tornado shaped gust aimed directly at Oushan. Realizing that Oushan had touched the magnetized shore, Uranaisha activated the magnetic field that Oushan was now apart of. Shifting his focus as the wind storm emerged, Oushan realized that the wind had swirled up the brine he had utilized earlier, and over all the brine all over the beach now. Slamming his hand on the ground again, he transferred his chakra through the ground, to the foot of the tornado, activating the brine of it. Forming a Temple of Doom again, it would stop the tornado, using densely packed brine, which of course would've generated heat. "Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!" Unknown to Oushan, the magnetic field had magnetized him. But even with that being the case, the torrent of water hit the large brine construct, sending a huge wave of water and damp brine of large range at the Areru Clan Leader. Seeing the torrent of water come at him, Uranaisha created a ball of wind and shot it at the water, causing the water to be diverted around him by the spiraling wind. Realizing that Oushan had no idea he was magnetized, Uranaisha decided to finish things off once and for all. Making the handseals Uranaisha used Magnet Release: Ken'in on Oushan, before sending several blasts of lightning at him. While waiting, Uranaisha drew in some water to the beach for easy access later. The Magnet technique may have pinned Oushan down, but not his chakra. In fact, it worked in his favor. By pushing him down to the ground, making him "bow down" his hands were directly on the brine and water mix network that he had left across the beach. His hands transferred his chakra from himself to the brine water medium, creating six brine fists, around the clan head. One was straight in front of Oushan, conducting the lightning down in front him, blasting him back, but not hitting him directly. The other five moved towards the head from the cardinal directions, and one underground, mixing in with the water in secret. Also, the one that conducted the lightning blew up, sending more brine around the network for usage. Reacting to the brine forming around him, Uranaisha used Hurricane Release: Righteous Rage to break it up, though not before getting hit by two of the fists. Noting how easily Oushan went down, Uranaisha became suspicious, though not before getting hit by the hidden fist. Fortunately, Uranaisha was able to maintain his position. Pressing his palm to the beach floor, Uranaisha sent a large quantity of lightning through the ground towards Oushan, using the magnetic field as a conductor to improve the lightning's speed and effectiveness. Getting a stance, Uranaisha took out his sword, ready to move in after the lightning had done its work. Another boom, and Oushan went flying again from the lightning. As he flew back, he noticed the sky. Damn it, is that where the sun is? He thought. I have to be out at sea soon! "Wait!" He called out. "I have to end this short." Category:Role-Play